Naruto's Way Of The Ninja: How It Happened
by Celtic Neros-Sin
Summary: Naruto screamed in pain as a shuriken hit his shoulder. Blood slowly dripped down his arm onto the floor.


**Naruto's Way of the Ninja:**

**How It Happened**

_A Story By Naren Reyes_

"ITAAAA!" Naruto screamed in pain as a shuriken hit his shoulder. Blood slowly dripped down his arm onto the floor.

**It all started a couple mornings back, around nine-ish. **

We see our hero in a classroom. _Iruka's _classroom to be exact.

"Hengei!" Naruto yelled in front of his classmates. It was graduation time, a time for a semi-hard final exam. This time, you had to turn yourself into Iruka-sensei to pass. Naruto _almost_ had it right... He had the exact height, the perfect scar over the nose, and the right clothes. The only problem was, well... Naruto kind of made Iruka-sensei's nose and right eye a _bit_ oversized. Everyone burst out laughing. Iruka looked at the boy in disgust. "Do I really look like that?" He mumbled as his face changed to an annoyed look. He decided to fail Naruto.

"**FAIL!**" Naruto looked at the teacher with saddened eyes. Everyone in the class burst out laughing. He walked to the back of the classroom. "SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled at his classmates. They laughed even harder as they saw him fail. "Just watch. One day I'll be Hokage, greater than all the others. You'll see. You'll all see. Believe it." "_You_, a _Hokage_! You've got to be kidding me." With this comment from Kiba, Naruto stayed silent. He looked at Uchiha Ana-ki as a new emotion entered his eyes; happiness. Sasuke's sister was so beautiful. She was the only one not laughing, being as unemotional as always...

As the exam finished, everyone but Naruto had passed. As he walked to the door, and looked back at the classroom. He had failed this exam two times before, and this makes it a third failure. He always tried his best, but apparently his best wasn't enough. He'll have to come back here next year.

He walked out the door to where everyone was being congratulated. He sat on a lonesome swing, watching everyone. "Look mom! I'm a ninja now!" "What a good job honey! How about we go for some ice cream?" "Daddy, look!" "Alright! That's my boy! Let's go out to eat tonight!" "Mom, look at me! Look at me!" "That's my girl, always passing with flying colors. Let's have a celebration!" These were some of the things Naruto had heard while sitting on the swing, with a crowd before him.

He saw everyone in his class there with their parents. Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and even Chouji... And that was just to name a few. Naruto sat there alone, on the swing... Not even being scolded by his parents for failure. This boy didn't have parents. And the only one he didn't see in the group was Ana-ki. He looked around in search of her, never leaving the swing once, only to find nothing. Everyone had gone home, everyone except him that is.

He was tapped on the shoulder. He looked behind him and saw a girl. The one that swamped his thoughts, Ana-ki. "Gomen nasi, Naruto-kun." She said while looking to the floor. "Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything." "I see everyone making fun of you, and I don't like it. I never make fun of you... Or anyone for that matter..." He stared at her. "Arigatou." He answered. "For what?" She asked. "For not making fun of me. I mean, it's not everyday I make a friend like you."

Now, it was her turn to stare. "...Friend..." She started. She never knew the meaning of the word. Being with her brother, Sasuke, she never really had a friend. She and her brother were the only survivors of the Uchiha Clan. With the exception of Itachi, Sasuke's and Ana-ki's older brother, who wiped out most of the clan. She was cold ever since, just like her brother Sasuke.

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! This was a story made by my best buddie Naren. I hope you liked it. Well, I was supposed to post the rest of it, but I seem to have misplaced his letter that had the story. –I think my mom through it out, haha. Anyways, since you read it, you have to review!**


End file.
